headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick Rappaport
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Fred Rappaport | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Writer; Producer | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The 4400 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine The Twilight Zone | first = Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Move Along Home }} Frederick Rappaport is a television producer and teleplay writer. He has worked on episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 2002 relaunch of ''The Twilight Zone'' and the USA Network series The 4400. Career On Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Frederick began working on the season one episode "Move Along Home", where he co-wrote the teleplay for the episode along with Lisa Rich and Jeanne Carrigan-Fauci based on a story by Michael Piller. The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion includes commentary by Rappaport concerning some of the original story elements behind the episode, including the working title, "Sore Losers". In 1993, Rappaport wrote the teleplay for the season two episode, "Sanctuary", which was based on story concepts developed by Gabe Essoe and Kelley Miles. Rappaport originally conceived an upbeat ending to the episode, but Michael Piller instead preferred a darker conclusion, believing that the episode would have more resonance. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion From 2002 to 2003, Frederick worked on five episodes of the third iteration of The Twilight Zone anthology series. He was the writer on the fourth episode of the series, "Dream Lover", which was directed by Peter O'Fallon. He wrote episode 1.8, "Dead Man's Eyes", which was directed by Jerry Levine. He co-wrote episode 1.22, "Found and Lost", which was directed by Vern Gillum based on a story concept developed by former Lost in Space star Bill Mumy. In 2003 he co-wrote "The Exectuions of Grady Finch" with Brent V. Friedman and he also wrote the script for episode 1.43, "Sunrise". Writer Katrina Cabrera wrote the teleplay for that episode. The episode was directed by Tim Matheson. In 2005, Frederick wrote the teleplay for the season two episode of The 4400 called "Suffer the Children". His script introduced the character of Heather Tobey, a teacher and one of the 4400 who develops the ability to unlock the hidden talents of her school children. He also wrote the season two episode, "Hidden", which involved government agents looking to find the assassin of social leader Jordan Collier. Frederick was also a consulting producer on two episodes from season two, "Lockdown" and "The Fifth Page". In 2006, Frederick co-wrote the script for the season three premiere of The 4400 called "The New World". He co-wrote the script with producer Craig Sweeny. For the episode, Frederick helped conceive the characters of Jung Pak, Tyler Downing, Phillipa Bynes, Daniel Armand and Dante Ferelli; all of whom are 4400 returnees who were abducted from different points in time and brought back bearing unique superhuman abilities. Body of work Television Notes & Trivia * The Twilight Zone series host Forest Whitaker also worked as a consulting producer with Rappaport on the episodes "Rewind" and "Burned". Other works External Links * * Frederick Rappaport at Memory Alpha * at TV.com guide * at TV Rage.com References ---- Category:Producers Category:Consulting producers Category:Writers